batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial (Race)
The Celestials were an unknown ancient civilization present long before the dawn of the Old Republic. Ashla has learned more about them from The Maw Fortress. This is what she had learned... The Celestial are in fact the civilization that the stories of "The Architects." There race had a very small population but had very advanced technology. They realized early on that they could not handle the job of creating their goals on their own. So they allied themselves with the Rakata, a developing race which had the chance for greatness due to their connection to the Force which none of the Celestial had. In exchange for technological and research assistance, the Rakata would assist the Celestial in construction projects. The alliance was a fragile one and the Rakata pushed the boundaries as far as possible. Celestial helped the Rakata in the design of many of their greatest achievements. They helped with the design of the Rakata Force Hyperdrive, many different types of ships and weapons, and even the mighty Star Forge. The Celestial did not approve of the Star Forge, and only agreed to assist if the Rakata would only use it on stars without systems. Once the Star Forge was created, the first star they used it on was one with a planetary system. The planets would one day be known as the Corellia system and they did it because they where not able to take the planet by conventional invasion methods. The Killik nest defenses were far too strong to attack from space and they coordinated to do a ground assault. So they used the Star Forge to consume their heat source. With the loss of their sun, the Killiks were driven from Corellia the other planets of the system. The Celestials were outrage with this and ordered the Rakata to assist them in building Centerpoint Station. Once complete, the Celestial corrected the error by moving the Corellia System around a new star. This process took years, and the relations between the Celestial and the Rakata did not improve. So once the moved Corellia around a new star they used Centerpoint station to create the Maw. This was to be there last line off defense if the Rakata attacked them. In a very special location in it the Celestial build the Maw Fortress. Much of it's technology was based off of Centerpoint station and could easily insure that survival of the species. As the Celestial expected the Rakata attacked, but not in a way that they thought they would. The Rakata attacked all the Celestial with chemical weapons at the same time. The weapon sterilized the Celestial's species and which in fact meant the end of the only thing holding back the Rakata from enslaving the whole galaxy. What the Rakata were not expecting was the Celestial to strike back. The Celestial modified a virus to destroy Midi-chlorians in the Rakata cells and bring about the end of most of their technology. Thus ended the mighty Infinite Empire.